Alexandra, The Protector
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: AU Alexandra finds Melody beaten and bloody in her hotel suite after a concert, filled with rage Alexandra decides to drop her pursuit of Alan and focus on Melody Alexandra/Melody femslash Drug use, violence
1. Chapter 1: Melody's Suffering

**Alexandra, The Protector**

**by Taijustudemonslayer**

**Joise & The Pussycats**

**Alexandra C.**

**Melody V.**

_AU_  
_Alexandra finds Melody beaten and bloody in her hotel suite after a concert, filled with rage Alexandra decides to drop her pursuit of Alan and focus on Melody_

_Alexandra/Melody femslash_

_Drug use, violence_

**Chapter 1: Melody's Suffering**

** Joise & The Pussycats are in Seattle, Washington on a month long tour, Melody, Valerie, and Joise have just finished their final set of the night to a thunderous applause, even Alexandra was clapping for them. After taking several bows the trio left the stage, Melody was giddy with excitement as usual, Valerie was nonchalant, but Joise seemed angry, she didn't even wait around to sign autographs or take pictures with the fans like Melody and Valerie did. Twenty minutes later Melody walked into her lavish suite that Alexandra had gotten her, she quickly stripped down and went to shower. Melody came out of her bathroom ten minutes later wearing a pink satin robe and slippers, the bubbly blonde sat down on the bed and started brushing her hair.**

_'I hope Alexandra comes by tonight, we have such fun together.' _**Melody thought with a giggle.**

** Suddenly the front door bursts open and Joise storms in, her eyes full of malice and rage. Melody could barely contain her mounting fear of the redhead. "You simpleton! I thought you said that you knew how to play drums!" Joise yelled, making Melody cringe. "I-I'm sorry that messed up, Joise. I... Please forgive-." **

**Before Melody could finish her sentence Joise slapped her hard across the face, Melody fell onto her back on the bed, Joise quickly straddled the gorgeous blonde and began mercilessly punching Melody in the face, Melody's agony lasted for a good fifteen minutes, when Joise did finally cease her attack on the poor blonde drummer of the band Joise her broken Melody's jaw, swelled her left shut, and bloodied her lip. Feeling herself coming down off of her high Joise quickly left the suite.**

**Alexandra left the hotel lobby gift shop with a stuffed pink teddy bear for Melody, Alexandra also brought a long a bottle of red wine to celebrate the success of the concert, Alexandra walked towards the elevator humming the tune of the band's latest hit song, the one that _she _helped Melody write, Melody had awakened something in Alexandra, an emotion that had been dormant for a long time in Alexandra- Love.**

**Melody is a bubbly, caring woman who dotes on Alexandra, and now Alexandra dotes on Melody, the brunette lavishes Melody with expensive gifts, but most importantly Alexandra is learning how to show love and compassion.**

**Alexandra went up on the elevator to Melody's suite, when Alexandra came to the suite's door, she found the door wide open.**

**"Melody? It's Alexandra sweetheart, are you in here?" Alexandra walked in and looked around for the blonde drummer, Alexandra saw Melody lying on the cherry wood floor, her beautiful face was horribly disfigured, Melody's breathing was labored and shallow.**

**"Oh my God, Melody." Alexandra said as she dropped her things and rushed to the blonde's side, kneeling down beside her, Alexandra grabbed Melody's left hand and squeezed it gently.**

**"Melody...It's Alexandra, can you here me?" "Alex...an...dra." Melody breathed out in a hoarse whisper, seeing Melody, no seeing _HER _Melody suffering like this is unbearable for Alexandra, but she knew that she had to be strong for Melody.**

**"Who did this to you, Melody?" Alexandra asked gently.**

**"J-Josie...sh-she was mad at me for messing up my drum solo." Melody wheezed.**

**Alexandra thought back to earlier in the evening at the concert Melody was playing the drums when she dropped one of her drum sticks, but she quickly recovered it and continued to play.**

**"That Joise, I can't believe she hurt Melody." Alexandra sat down on the floor and cradled Melody tenderly. It took every ounce of strength in Alexandra not to cry, even she wanted to so badly.**

**Just then Valerie, Alexander, and Alan came into the suite, they all froze in their tracks when they saw Melody lying on the floor in Alexandra's arms.**

**"Who did this to Melody, Alexandra?" Valerie asked angrily. "Joise did this over her drum solo...can you believe that?! A DAMN DRUM SOLO! Oh she is soo going to get a major pounding from me!" Alexandra roared.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Rage In Her Eyes

**Chapter 2: The Rage In Her Eyes**

**"Who did this to her, Alexandra?" Valerie asked, her smooth voice full of anger.**

**"Josie,she did this because Melody supposedly messed up on her solo." Alexandra explained. The group could see that Alexandra was having trouble keeping herself under control.**

**"Try and calm down, Alexandra, we'll take care of Josie later, right now Melody needs medical attention." Valerie's words snapped Alexandra out of her red haze, the raven haired woman took a calming breath and picked Melody up in her arms. Valerie and Alexandra hurried to the nearest hospital, Alan went to find Josie.**

**He finds her lying face down on the floor in a pool of vomit. "Josie? Josie, it's Alan, you OK?" he asked in a soft whisper. Josie opened her bloodshot eyes slowly.**

**"Alan.." Josie said weakly. "Why did you attack Melody, Josie?" Alan asked. "Dropped...drum stick... r-ruined concert." "Josie, the fans loved it...everyone had a laugh."**

**"No! Melody embarrassed the band...sh-she had to be punished." Josie slurred.**

**Alan knew what was behind Josie's behavior, the heroine and crack that the redhead had been hooked on for the past five months. Meanwhile, Valerie sped to the nearest hospital, once there Valerie opened the door for Alexandra, who got out with Melody in her arms.**

**"Valerie." "Yeah?" "Thank you." Alexandra said with heartfelt honesty in her voice. "Valerie smiled and nodded, "Do you want me to stay here and wait for you?" the dark skinned woman asked.**

**"No, go back to the hotel, I'll call when I can." Alexandra said. Valerie walked over to Alexandra and touched her right shoulder gently.**

**"OK, take care of our girl." she said. "You got it, Val." Alexandra said before turning and going into the hospital.**


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3****  
**

**Alexandra anxiously paced the floor of the waiting room, her chest burned with fear as she waited to hear something from the staff on Melody's condition, they had been at the hospital for nearly three hours when a nurse finally came out to see Alexandra.**

**"Ms. Cabot, I'm Lisa Wellington, Ms. Valentine's nurse."**

**"Is Melody ok?" Alexandra asked, obviously worried about her precious Melody.**

**"Ms. Valentine isn't doing well, she had a pretty severe brain bleed, but we were able to stop it before there was any perminate damage to the brain." Alexandra nodded as she took in the nurse's report. "We had to put Ms. Valentine in a coma to ensure the procedure would be a success." **

**"C-can I see her?"Alexandra asked as she wiped the tears away that threatened to fall from her eyes.**

**"Of course, please come with me." Lisa said.**

**Meanwhile, Valerie returned to the hotel where Alan, Alexander, and Josie were waiting for her. "How is Melody?" Alexander inquired.**

**"Alexandra said that she would call me when she knew anything." **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alexandra followed Lisa into Melody's hospital room, Alexandra gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "My God." Alexandra whispered, she desperately struggled to keep it together.

"Can you give me a time table for how long Melody's coma will last?" Alexandra asked, her voice full of desperation.

"Not at this time, it's really hard to estimate this." Lisa replied. "Ok, I understand, Lisa." "I'll be at the Nurse's station if you need me." Lisa said before leaving the room. Alexandra walks over and sat in the chair next to Melody's hospital bed, she then grasps the blonde's left hand.

" Melody, you have to make it through this...please, don't leave me. I love you, please open your eyes." Alexandra pleads with tears in her eyes. 'I hate you, Josie for hurting Melody, no, MY Melody, you are going to pay for this.' Alexandra screamed in her mind. From her seat Alexandra called Valerie at the hotel, she tells Valerie everything that Lisa had told her. Valerie said that she is going to come to the hospital and is bringing Alexander with her.

After she ended her call with Valerie, Alexandra prayed silently for Melody's recovery. An hour later Valerie and Alexander arrived at the hospital, Lisa told Alexandra and she went and met her two friends in the waiting room.

"How is Melody doing, Sis?" Alexander asked.

"She's still in a coma...I-I'm afraid for her guys." Alexandra said, the overwhelming fear that Alexandra was feeling was evident in the tone of her usually confident and overly dramatic voice. Valerie walked over to the brunette and wrapped her arms around Alexandra and held her tightly, but gently.

"It's gonna be all right, Alexandra. Melody is a fighter, she'll get through this and do you know why?"

"Why Val?" Alexandra asked with a dry throat. "You, she loves you Alexandra and Melody will not die on you or us for that matter." Valerie says.

"Yeah Sis, don't worry so much." Alexander chimed in. "O-OK, thanks you two." Alexandra replied.


	5. Chapter 5: A Glimmer Of Hope

**Chapter 5: A Glimmer Of Hope**

**For the next three days Valerie, Alexander, and Alexandra kept a vigil for Melody in the waiting room. Sometime around lunch time Lisa came out of Melody's room with her clipboard and smiling.**

**"Ms. Cabot, Ms. Valentine is starting to show signs of improvement. The swelling in her brain has gone completely down, she should be awake within the hour." Lisa reported.**

**"Really?" Alexandra asked as tears of joy filled her eyes, "I'll come back and let you know when you can see Ms. Valentine." Lisa said. "Thank you again, Nurse." Valerie said. Lisa left the trio just as Alan and Josie walked into the waiting room, Valerie and Alexander rolled their eyes at the redhead who had nearly killed Melody.**

**"How is Melody doing, cats?" Alan asked.**

**Valerie and Alexander said nothing, they just stared coldly at Josie, Alexandra crossed her arms and glared at Alan. "The swelling in her brain has stopped, the Nurse said that Melody should wake up within the hour." Alexandra said, her words coated in venom. Neither Josie or Alan have ever seen Alexandra this angry before and it unnerved them, Josie started shaking. "Get out of here, Josie. I don't want you here." Alexandra growled.**

**"What? You can't do that Alexandra, I'm-." "The person who pummeled Melody into a coma for no good reason." Alexandra said, raising her voice a little. Josie backed away from Alexandra and hid behind Alan.**

**"Alexandra, you're not being fair to Josie." Alan said defensively. Valerie and Alexander were floored, they couldn't believe that Alan was defending Josie, Alexandra expected that Alan come to Josie's defense. She laughed a little to herself.**

**"What's so funny, Alexandra?" Alan asked, clearly irritated at the brunette's laughter.**

**"I can't believe that I wanted you, Alan. Now that I think about it, I was such a fool, but now I have Melody and I'm done chasing you like a lovesick schoolgirl." Alexandra said confidently. "Wow." Valerie said in a whisper. Just then Lisa came back into the waiting room.**

**"Ms. Cabot, Ms. Valentine is awake and asking for you, Valerie Brown, and Alexander Cabot." the Nurse said.**

**"Lead the way, Nurse." Alexandra said happily.**


End file.
